


Weep (Little Lion Man)

by purestilinski



Series: Forwards (Not Backwards) [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dan Did Not Sign Up for This, Dan is a good friend, Drug Use, F/M, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer has OCD, Male Friendship, Other, Sad Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purestilinski/pseuds/purestilinski
Summary: Lucifer finds out about Chloe's relationship with Pierce and tries to deal with it in typical Lucifer fashion. Dan didn't sign up for what comes afterwards.





	Weep (Little Lion Man)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU one-shot that I am thinking about developing into a series. Hope everyone enjoys!

It had been a job well done for the both of them really. In fact, today’s case had been one of the easiest and least stressful in a long time. Their recent work had, according to Lieutenant Pierce, warranted the weekend off. The prospect excited Lucifer. He had spoken extensively to Linda and had promised her that he would ask the Detective to dinner tonight. It had taken many, many therapy sessions for him to openly admit his feelings. Now that he had, he felt as though a very large weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He would accompany her to their respective vehicles, hold the door open for hers, and ask her then. He simply had to wait for her to leave the Lieutenant’s office. 

His train of thought was cut off when he heard the distinctive sound of the Detective’s giggling. His face scrunched up in confusion before he realized that he was using his supernatural hearing. Feeling guilty, he realized that he should make the effort to turn it off. But what was said next halted him in his tracks.

“Dinner at my place, eight o’clock?” Pierce’s voice. 

“Yeah.” A breathy whisper. Distinctly his partner’s. 

_They’re dating?_ He shifted uncomfortably as his chest constricted. Multiple emotions suddenly crashed down like tidal waves, attacking his chest. Burning jealousy, hotter than hellfire, was the first. He flexed his fingers, spreading them outward before balling them into fists. Then came sadness and pain like vices squeezing his heart. This time, his fingers found refuge in the indent of the slanted part of her desk. 

“I should go.” _His_ Detective. The sound of two pairs of lips meeting. “I haven’t told him yet and he’s probably wondering what’s taking me so long.”

“It’s been two weeks. Chloe, you have to tell him. Especially now that I’ll be working alongside you two on investigations starting next week.” 

Pierce and her had been dating for two weeks. Pierce was going to be working with them from now on. And she hadn’t told him. Those thoughts splashed over him coldly and they were followed by a freezing sensation, like an icicle had pierced his heart. Numbness. 

The indent of the desk gave way, bending from the pressure of his curled hands.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Chloe cleared her throat as she left Marcus’s office, trying to look as impassive as possible as she closed the door behind her. Her heart fluttered in excitement as she thought about her date for the night, but she didn’t let her feelings reach her face. She wasn’t ready to tell Lucifer. Not yet at least. Her relationship with Lucifer had been rocky for a while. However, over the last month, things had slowly been returning to normal. She wasn’t prepared to rock the boat quite so soon. 

“Lucifer, I’m ready to go,” she called as she walked across the precinct. “You wanted to tell me something?” 

Silence greeted her. Confused, she rounded the corner and caught sight of her desk, where he was supposed to be waiting for her. She frowned when she noticed his absence. Perhaps, he had just gotten bored with sitting there? He was probably waiting inside of his car. 

She made her way down to the parking garage, taking in the dark skies and musty smell. The mild darkness combined with the disgusting scent was unpleasant. 

“Lucifer?”

Briskly, she moved deeper amongst the cars. Within a few moments, she was standing in front of their parking spots. Her Dodge Charger was there, as she expected. But his ‘62 Corvette was nowhere to be found. She felt a bit uneasy as she reached for her phone but, when she saw that it was 5:30, she made a decision to talk to Lucifer later. She had to get home and get ready for dinner tonight.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
His fingers tapped a constant rhythm on his steering wheel as he cruised ninety on the streets. He had thought that a calm drive back to Lux might help get his head on at least a little bit straighter. But, that aforementioned “calm” drive had lasted approximately a minute before he pressed down on the gas pedal and gunned it, weaving in and out of traffic as cars blared their horns at him. The noises filling the streets as he left others in the dust brought a smug look to his face. He was nearing his nightclub when a police siren burst forth through the ruckus behind him. 

His smile turned dangerous as he slowed down and pulled to a halt on the side of the street. He heard the door of the police cruiser open and shut behind him. He waited, relaxing in his seat, as footsteps approached. 

“Pal, do you know why I pulled...Lucifer, is that you?” asked the young officer.

He recognized the voice, as well as the youthful face that accompanied it. “Lucas, how are you tonight?” His tone was one of warning.

The other man seemed unsettled, clearly put off by how Lucifer was acting. “I’m, uh, I’m good, man. D-do you know why I pulled you over?” 

“For this splendid chat?” asked Lucifer. His words were innocent but his eyes glared daggers. 

“You were driving recklessly. L-like really reckless.”

“Was I?” asked Lucifer, leaning in slowly. Every inch of himself yearned to grab hold of the policeman and harm him. It was what he would have done all those years ago when he first arrived to the City of Angels. He would have beaten Lucas until he was mentally and physically broken. And he wouldn’t have felt one drop of guilt for doing it. Instead, he pulled two hundred dollar bills from his breast pocket and offered them as a bribe. “If I hand you these, would you still say I was driving reckless?” 

Lucas looked distraught for a moment, as if he was actually debating whether or not to take the money. But Lucifer knew he would. His calculation paid off when the young man took the money. 

“N-no, sir. I was m-mistaken. S-sorry, sir.” 

Lucifer flashed him a grin. “No worries, my friend. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I would like to be in the company of alcohol. And perhaps my bong.”  
______________________________________________________________________________  
He cursed his superhuman metabolism. While the effects of being crossed were certainly evident, they kept dwindling rapidly. He had gone through three bottles of Ardbeg Single Malt Scotch and countless bowls of weed. The smell of the penthouse was all the evidence needed of the activities within. 

Lucifer sighed, wiping furiously at his wet face. He threw himself down on his expensive sofa, letting his body crumble within itself. Reaching forward blindly, he grasped the nearest open bottle of alcohol and tilted it. In his hazy state, he had miscalculated the distance between his lips and the bottle. Its contents poured forth, drenching his white Armani shirt and black suit jacket. 

Normally, he would enter into a fit of rage if something like this happened. It wasn’t because of the clothing items in specific. No, he couldn’t care less about a measly shirt. After all, he had an inexhaustible supply of money to buy more. The truth, and one that nobody knew, was that Lucifer had mild OCD. Everything in his closet was organized by brand and color, his living quarters were, if he could help it, always kept spick-and-span, and he checked multiple times to make sure both entrances to his penthouse were inaccessible by most people at night-time. Thanks to his new security system, the only ones who had late night access were Amenadiel, Mazikeen, Linda, and Chloe…

Her name brought the bottle back to his lips, any thoughts of organization and worry fading from his mind. The small burning sensation that accompanied the alcohol was gone in mere seconds, as was the remaining liquid. Groaning, Lucifer set the empty Single Malt down. The table in front of him was covered with empty liquor bottles, his bong, and packs of weed. At this rate, he would have consumed a large portion of his “feel good” necessities. It was pointless to continue his fruitless endeavor, he concluded. 

Yet, what alternative did he have? Unbidden, something she had said to him breached through his cloudy mind. 

_“Going backwards, Lucifer, is not good...for anyone.”_

He shot to his feet, struck with inspiration on how to distract himself. 

First, he would need a change of clothes...and a bribe.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
When the apartment door opened and Daniel’s confused face entered his sight-line, Lucifer’s planned speech died in his throat. 

“Lucifer...what are you doing here?”

“Hello, uh...May I come in, Daniel?”

His colleague gazed at him, seemingly unsure of the motive behind his appearance. “I don’t...I don’t think that’s a good idea. I’m kinda in the middle of movie night with Trixie.” 

Before Lucifer could even attempt to coerce Detective Espinoza, he heard the patter of footsteps and a familiar, child-like voice.

“Daddy, is that Lucifer?” 

Daniel looked down at his daughter. “Yeah, monkey. It is.” 

“Is he here for movie night?” 

He didn’t bother to hide his emotions with a mask. His face was pleading. The other man recognized it and Lucifer could see his resolve cracking. Looking for the finishing blow, Lucifer looked down and nodded at the goodies in his arms. 

“I brought pizza and chocolate cake for the three of us.” 

And that was it. Daniel broke with a small sigh and opened the door wide enough for Lucifer to get through.

“Yeah, monkey. He’s here for movie night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, you enjoyed reading. This is just my second fanfic with these characters, so I am still trying to get a grip on writing them. 
> 
> Was anyone else kind of pissed off at Season 3 Chloe?


End file.
